Trowa and Lita
by Goth Girl1
Summary: hmm...it's a failed attempt at putting Trowa Barton and Lita Kino together


Lita Kino stood behind the counter waiting for a customer to come in.  
  
"Why won't anyone come to my shop.there's an open sign right on the door, there are treats in the window, and I've all ready been open for two hours. So why? Why won't at least someone come? Gerr.if someone doesn't come soon someone may end up getting dragged in," she thought in sorrow as she watched people passing by, but never coming in.  
  
She had just started her own business and now had her own desert shop, but no one knew anything about her or the shop so no one came in. People kept passing by, occasionally peaking in at the treats, but never stopping for more than a moment. Exhausted and depressed, she sat down on the counter and began to quietly cry to herself.  
  
Just then a really hot guy with deep green eyes and spiky light brown hair covering one of his eyes walked by. He looked into the shop and spotted Lita crying, and stopped. He hesitated and then stepped inside. At the sound of the door opening Lita glanced up. Seeing that there was someone watching her, she stopped crying and immediately was embarrassed, wiped her eyes, stood up, and turned her back on the watcher. She could still feel his eyes on her as she busied herself by adjusting the position of some of the deserts on display. After a moment or two she decided to make conversation, for she was feeling very uncomfortable.  
  
"So, are you looking for something in particular?" Lita said as casually as she could though her voice was very shaky. The watcher did not reply. Lita, feeling slightly offended by his silence, turned around to look at him. She hadn't noticed before that he was, well, gorgeous. His eyes met hers and she couldn't help but to stare into his mysterious green eyes. Catching herself daydreaming again, she turned back away blushing. Out of the corner of her eye she looked at him and then dared to speak again. "Really, what do you need? I'm beginning to feel a little uncomfortable." He still didn't reply. "Please at least say something. At least let me know that you aren't dead."  
  
"I'm alive," he simply stated in a beautiful, quiet voice.  
  
"That's progress. What's your name?" She said trying to find out more about this mysterious watcher.  
  
"I am called Trowa. Trowa Barton." he said quietly, no expression readable on his face.  
  
"I'm Lita Kino, the owner of this shop." She stated with a sweet smile on her face. He smiled back a slight mysterious smile that she took as him liking her name.  
  
Cautiously she approached him. "Okay.now that you're speaking, what are you here for?"  
  
"Nothing. You were crying." He said still watching her constantly taking in every move she makes. Lita blushed.  
  
"I'm sorry.I hate crying in front of people.and I didn't expect anyone to come in, no one had all morning." She mumbled feeling so stupid for letting anyone see her cry.  
  
"Don't worry about it.no one else noticed. Someone would have come in." He said, his face still not changing. Trowa walked across the shop and leaned against the counter where he could take in a different angle of the room and of her. "Here." Trowa picked up a cute little cheesecake only big enough for two people. "I'll buy this." He passed the cheesecake to her. Lita walked behind the counter with a pleasant smile on her face for she had made her first sale and it had only taken her 4 hours. She scanned it and it came out to be $6.41. Trowa quickly passed her a twenty and then went back to his usual position leaning against the counter while Lita set his change down on the counter, boxed the cheesecake, and bagged it. He never looked at the change nor did he take it.  
  
"Trowa."she started, "don't you want your change?" Lita thought that he wouldn't take it, but after a moment of silence he picked it up and slipped it into his coat pocket.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Trowa asked after a moment of thought.  
  
"Well, yeah, since I haven't eaten since last night." Lita blushed, slightly embarrassed by how forward she was. Most girls would probably try to play hard to get, but this guy was just too mesmerizing. "What am I doing, I barely know this guy.I've only 'known' him for the past two hours. Oy.he's just too cute.oh well, I don't think he's dangerous at least."  
  
"How about lunch and cheesecake?" Trowa asked casually.  
  
"Sounds like heaven."Lita momentarily spaces out, shakes head, and then focuses on him again. Trowa raises an eyebrow. Lita hurriedly locks up the shop, but doesn't bother to put a sign saying when she'll be back again because no one would come anyway. Meanwhile, Trowa stood outside of the doorway with the cheesecake tucked in his elbow.  
  
"Ready?" Trowa asked as Lita locked the door.  
  
"Yeah." She replied wondering how they would get where they want to go and where it is that they are going. Trowa led the way over to his motorcycle where he sat down.  
  
"Hop on." Trowa passed her a helmet and she obediently climbed behind him and wrapped her hands around his waist. She could smell his beautiful scent. It was like nothing she had ever smelled before. It was like she could smell a mixture between the musk of males, the scent of animals, and an intriguing combination of it all. She hugged him tight as they started off for she had never been on a motorcycle before, and she had heard that they were quite dangerous, plus, it gave her a reason to be close to him. He turned slightly to see Lita burring her head into him a slight smile on both of their faces. Turning back around he sped up enough to make her bury her head deeper into him and squeeze him even harder. They both enjoyed the ride, though.  
  
After only about fifteen minutes they stopped at a gorgeous little Italian restaurant where Lita had always wanted to eat. All their food always looked so delicious and she couldn't believe that he actually was bringing her here. They walked inside where they were seated at a table near a window and a beautiful bouquet of flowers. After being seated Lita spotted the bouquet.  
  
"Oh.how beautiful.Trowa." Lita muttered dreamily.  
  
"Hmm?" Trowa had been staring at her like she was the only thing in the room to look at.  
  
"Oh.nothing." Lita mumbled turning away from the flowers to look at him. She blushed as she noticed that the he had been staring at her the entire time. Still blushing she looked down at her menu. Everything was so expensive! "Can Trowa afford this place? What does he do for a living? Will it be bad for him if I get something more expensive? Too many questions I really need some answers." Lita thought lost in a confused jumble of questions.  
  
"Order whatever you want, don't worry I can afford it." Trowa stated as if he had read her thoughts. Her mind cleared and she smiled. This comforted her.  
  
"Trowa.are you sure? Everything is so expensive." Lita stuttered while glancing over the prices on the menu.  
  
"Don't worry." Lita decided to do just that, not worry about it. Skimming down the menu she found the dish that she had wanted to try and hesitantly decided to order it even though it wasn't very cheap. Trowa, on the other hand, didn't even glance at the menu. He seemed to know exactly what he wanted, so he just kept staring at her.  
  
When the waiter came Trowa ordered first and ordered the same thing as she was going to order with the same drink. All she could do was stutter that she would have the same. Lita was dumbstruck. Trowa seemed to have read her mind again, but how? It seemed as though as he stared, he was staring into her, reading her soul, and learning everything there is to know about her, but that couldn't be. He couldn't be physic or anything like that, he just couldn't be.  
  
After a long, but not uncomfortable silence, the food arrived and the trance that they both had seemed to be in was interrupted. Both of them sat back and Lita looked up and thanked the waiter politely and he bowed and left, obviously not expecting anything from Trowa.  
  
"Do you like it?" Asked Trowa, somewhat suddenly.  
  
"Yeah.it's wonderful. I always wanted to come here, and now I'm actually here." She replied dreamily while gazing into his eyes. "And I'm actually here with a really cute guy." she giggled to herself, but being careful not to show what she was thinking just in case he could read her mind about that too.  
  
For the rest of the lunch they ate barely speaking, just content with the silence and gazing at each other. They both ate most of their food and were happy with their meal. After they had spent over an hour there they realized that it would be best if they left. Trowa stood up and reached out his hand to help Lita up, just like a gentleman. Lita took is hand and gently stood up. Trowa left a tip on the table and left cash with the cashier at the front, more than what they owed. Lita and Trowa had linked arms, as it was the proper thing to do in such a fancy restaurant. Even after they walked out and went over to Trowa's motorcycle, their arms remained linked. Once they reached the motorcycle they slowly released each other as Trowa climbed on. Again Trowa held out a helmet to her and she climbed on behind him.  
  
For the ride back she wasn't as terrified as before, but she held on tight anyway just out of glee as well as the want to be close to him. She held his waist with her head resting on his shoulder this time, so that, instead of her being so close to his body, she was right next to his face. She squeezed his waist when he would accelerate and make fast turns, careful not too hard in case it disturbed him or hurt him.  
  
Trowa this time just had to glance sideways to see her face. He would accelerate often to feel her against him and to see her laugh and smile. His face had a grin that refused to leave no matter how hard he tried to not show so much of his emotions. Lita looked up and saw this grin and giggled. It just didn't seem right on someone who she had never seen smiling like this. Trowa heard this and blushed. Lita giggled again and Trowa became even redder.  
  
"Don't worry Trowa, your smile is beautiful. There's no need to blush," Lita said into his ear, still giggling a little. Trowa blushed even more at that. Lita giggled a little more.  
  
Soon they were back at Lita's pastry shop, too soon. Lita slowly got off the bike. She didn't want to go back, she wanted to stay with Trowa. "Trowa." she started, but not willing to ask if she could stay with him for any longer.  
  
"Do you want to go somewhere else with me on my bike?" Trowa asked once again answering her unspoken question. Lita looked down and blushed. Trowa, flashing his beautiful smile, understood. "Get on." Lita looked up smiling. She climbed back on behind him, hugging him like never before and crying happy tears into his shirt. Trowa smiled back at her as he started up the bike.  
  
They drove down the road, neither one sure where they were going, but it didn't matter to them anyway. Lita just kept hugging on to Trowa and Trowa just kept driving happy to have Lita with him. After an hour or so Trowa slowed to a stop. They were next to a big field with a tent in the distance. Once Lita looked in the field she saw some wild lion.  
  
"Huh?!? There are lions here! Trowa." Lita gasped in freight. She had never been around great cats before and why should she have? "Is he trying to get us killed?!?"  
  
"Yes, I love them.don't worry, they won't hurt you as long as you're with me." Trowa told her reassuringly.  
  
"And the tent?" Lita inquired.  
  
"The circus, I perform there." Trowa told her while now staring at the lions in the distance. Lita felt a little neglected because she had been the one being stared at and watched and now the lions were the center of attention.  
  
"Oh, when do you perform next?" Lita asked while trying to pull his attention back to her by flipping back her hair and standing in a more inviting position. It worked.  
  
Trowa, turning to face her once again, replied, "Tonight, if you want to come."  
  
"Really? I would love to come!" Lita so excited to be invited to come see Trowa perform, she completely forgot about working in her shop. Trowa nodded and then turned back to the lions. "Will they let us get closer?" Once again she was trying to see his beautiful face head on.  
  
"If you want, we can pet them."  
  
"They'll let us pet them?" Amazed, she was just about to go running after them when Trowa grabbed her arm.  
  
" Walk, if you scare them, they won't let you near." Trowa was still holding her arm and Lita looked down and blushed. Trowa released her arm and they began to walk together towards a lion. The lion at first was suspicious, but when it saw Trowa it settled back down. Kneeling down, Lita cautiously reach out to stroke the golden fur. She quickly pulled back her hand before actually touching it. "Don't worry. It won't hurt you." Trowa whispered in her ear.  
  
"Umm." Lita reached out again. About to pull her hand back again, Trowa quickly wrapped his arm around her waist urging her to not draw back and to go ahead and pet the lion. As she began to stroke the rough golden fur, Trowa sat so close that she could fell his breath on her neck and the warmth of his body against hers.and his eyes on her. "He is so much better than Andrew could ever had been.and Game machine Joe, and Misha, and Allan." Lita thought to herself spacing out again as she compared them in her imagination. Trowa always came out on top. Her hand rested on the lion gently while she was imagining these things until Trowa moved to make himself closer to her. At that she blinked and turned around to smile at him. Leaning back into him, Lita was dazed as she stared into his eyes. Since it was the hottest part of the day, Lita began to feel tired and almost fell asleep, but feeling the sun beginning to burn her skin she sat up.  
  
"Would you like to be in the shade?" Trowa asked reading her mind. Lita nodded. Trowa unwrapped his arm and stood up, once again holding out his hand to her. Taking it, Lita stood up, and adjusted her clothing. Trowa led her over to a beautiful old tree where she sat down a foot away from the trunk allowing him to sit behind her. Trowa, just as she wanted, settle behind her. Not happy with just this, Lita wished that he would take her into his lap. Knowing this, Trowa went ahead and slid her into his lap wrapping his arms around her waist. Once again Lita leaned back into him and stared up into his eyes, which were, of course, set on her. Again, she drifted of into a daze and then into a pleasant sleep.  
  
After over an hour, Lita slowly woke up, opening her eyes at first not remembering where she was, whom she was with, or what she had been doing. After a moment, everything came back to her and she looked up to she Trowa. His eyes were still on her. He had never looked away from her while she was asleep. Always staring. Lita smiled up at him. Sitting up, she turned around to face him head on. Still a little bit drowsy and not really thinking, she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned forward to kiss him. He to leaned forward, too. Their lips met and they engaged in a passionate kiss. When they released each other, Lita was breathless. That had been the first time she had really been kissed. After a moment she blinked, just realizing what she had done. She hadn't truly been kissed; she was the one who had kissed. Well, at least she had brought it on. Looking down in embarrassment, she blushed. Trowa also blushed, but not as much. "I'm sorry.I don't know what came over me." Lita stuttered, constantly becoming redder and redder. Trowa laughed. Looking up into his dancing eyes, she couldn't help but to laugh too. "I can't believe myself! No I couldn't wait to be kissed.I just had to kiss someone myself! I'm so pathetic.but it was nice though." she thought to herself, still laughing. To change the subject, Lita pushed herself up. Since Trowa was beneath her, he could not help her up. Trowa followed.  
  
Lita twirled about as she stared up at the trees. Dizzying, she began to slow and stumble. Trowa, seeing the need to help, stepped forward and pulled her close to himself. Surprised and slightly alarmed at the closeness all of the sudden, her breath quickened. His body felt like it was surrounding her, more than ever. One of his legs slipped between her legs and, feeling vulnerable, she hugged herself and looked up at him with 


End file.
